Z Crystals and Revenge
by sweetredranger
Summary: (Sequel to Welcome To SPD) After returning from the Alola Region, the Blankenship sister shows their new Pokemon around New Tech City. The only thing they didn't count on is Morgana returning with some new 'Friends' and wanting revenge.
1. Anniversary Day

**AN: I had Transformers on my mind when I came up the nicknames for the Pokémon**

Normal POV

At the beach on Melemele Island. Tracy had fallen asleep while she was sunbathing. The Aloan Vulpix, Snowflake, she caught while on her Island challenge is curled up on her lap. The red ranger's eyes dart opens, as the cold sweat drips down her face. Snowflake wakes up too. She uses his right paw to wipe the tears from her trainer's eyes. Tracy picks her up and hugs her.

"Thanks, Snowflake, I was hoping that the nightmares about what happened three years ago today wouldn't come back," Tracy says.

She puts her down, and they go to the water to see Scuba her Totodile playing with Jetstorm Trisha's Milotic. Quickdraw along with Elysia Trisha's Togedemaru are riding on Starscream's back, the Staraptor the evolved from a Staravia Tracy caught on Route 10 while she was on Ula'ula Island.

"Starscream, Scuba, Jetstorm, it's time to come in we have to go to the airport," Tracy says.

Trisha walks up a few seconds later, and the girls put their Pokemon back in their Pokeballs. Then they head to the airport.

Tracy's POV

The flight back to New Tech city would have been better if I didn't keep having nightmares about what happened to me three years ago. I need to put my fears at bay, and the only way that will happen is to track down those men and arrest them. Trisha and I stand outside the front door. I let Snowflake out of her Pokeball. She jumps into my arms, and then Quick Draw climbs onto my shoulder.

"Trisha, why don't you go find the others. I'm going to head to the command center."

"Okay, I can't wait to show them the new Pokemon we caught in Alola," Trisha says, running inside.

I walk to the command center. As I turn the corner and Isninia comes up to me.

"Welcome back Tracy, I wasn't aware that you and your sister would be returning today," Isninia says.

"We wanted to surprise everyone,"

Isinia reaches down to pet Snowflake. She gets scared of seeing a strange creature trying to pet her. She uses Blizzard, and it freezes Isina's fingertips.

"Sorry about that, Isinia," I say petting Snowflake's head, "Snowflake, got a little scared. She is like Quick Draw in that she is quick to protect me from someone she hasn't seen before,"

"I'm okay, I should have asked you first," Isninia says.

"So, how about we continue our conversation in the command center," Cruger suggests.

I nod, and we continue to the command center. As we enter, I see Kat is working on the computer. Quick Draw jumps off my shoulder and runs over to her. He jumps onto her left shoulder and rubs her cheek. She stops working and takes him off her shoulder then walks over to us.

"Hey Kat,"

"Hi, Tracy, how did your Island Challenge go?" Kat asks.

"I was about to ask you that myself," Cruger adds.

"It was hard, but Quick Draw and I have become even stronger. I also changed my team around a bit."

"I can see that from the new Pokemon you have in your arms," Kat says.

"This is Snowflake she is a Vulpix that only can be found at the top of Mount Lanakila that is the tallest peak in the Alola Region."

"Let me guess you had the nightmare about the rape again, didn't you," Kat says, changing the subject as she notices the bags under my eyes.

"So, that's the word you're going to use to describe what happened to me three years ago,"

"Yes, because that is the correct term," Kat says.

"Kat, why can I just forget what happened?"

"Tracy, this is something anyone can't just forget," Kat says.

"Any kind of traumatic event can be hard for you to admit it happened, and it can be even harder to talk about," Cruger adds.

"Yeah, I already figured that out, so is it too late for me to talk about how I felt,"

"No, of course not, you know you could have come to talk about this sooner," Kat says.

"I know Kat. I just thought that you wouldn't understand,"

"Tracy, I may be an alien, but keeping all your feelings bottled up isn't healthy," Kat says.

"I know, I've been thinking about quitting SPD."

"Why," Kat asks.

"I felt so weak, helpless, and scared. Those are three words that aren't used to describe a leader." Tracy says.

"Tracy, you don't have to quit," Kat says.

"But those men, who raped me, are still out there. Commander Cruger promised me that he would do everything he could to bring them in."

"Cadet Blankenship, I'm sorry that we haven't brought them in yet. Those men are smarter than they look. We haven't been able to track them to their hideout. "Cruger says.

I set Snowflake down then put her back in her Pokeball. I start to leave the room. Quick Draw jumps out of Kat's arms and lands on my right shoulder.

"Tracy, where are you going?" Kat asks.

I don't say another word and keeps walking. I head back to the room I'm sharing with Micheal. Michael joined SPD two years ago, and since he and I have been dating for three years. I set my Pokéballs back down on the desk. I pick up a pen and a notepad.

 _Dear everyone,_

 _I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about me getting raped. I thought that if I just acted like everything was normal, I was wrong . I'm going to fix this problem myself, it's the only way I can move on._

 _Tracy_

Normal POV

Tracy sets the pen down on the desk. She rips the piece of paper out. Then folds it up and attaches it to Quick Draw's collar. She leaves the room, and he follows her. She stops when he jumps onto her shoulder. She reaches up and takes him off. She bends down to put him on the floor.

"I'm sorry, pal, but I need to do this alone," Tracy says.

She pets him on the head before getting to her feet again. She opens the door and walks out. Quick Draw turns around and runs to the command center to try to get some help.

Back in the command center, Kat, Isinia, and Commander Cruger hear the door open again. They turn to their right and see Quick Draw zip in using Quick attack. He loses his footing when he stops and slides into the computer in the middle of the room. Kat goes over to him.

"Quick Draw, are you okay?" Kat asks.

Quick Draw gets to his feet and nods. Kat picks him up and gets to her feet. She walks over to Cruger. Then he starts to talk fast, and they couldn't keep up.

"Pikachu, slow down, we can't understand you," Cruger says.

Pikachu leaps out of Kat's arms. He starts to charade what he was trying to say. The aliens observe attempting to decipher what the Electric-type pokemon was trying to tell them.

Tracy left to go after the men who raped her alone, Kat says.

Pikachu nods. Cruger sees the note Tracy attached to his collar.

"Sir, what does it say?" Kat asks.

"Call the other Cadets to the Command Center," Cruger says.

Kat calls the Rangers to the Command Center as instructed by Commander Cruger.

"Sir, what's wrong?" Sky asks.

"Cadets Tracy hasn't said anything about what happened to her three years ago today. It's time that I tell you what happened." Cruger says

"What is it, sir," Z asks.

"Tracy was raped. Now she's going after the men that did it by herself to try to help her move on. I need to go after her. Z you're in charge until I get back," Cruger says.

"Are you sure, Sir. Sky would be better qualified than me," Z says.

"True, but Sky and Trisha are coming with me," Cruger says.

"I'm coming to sir," Micheal says.

Trisha, Sky, Micheal, and Commander Cruger leave SPD HQ to go after Tracy. Sky takes his motorcycle, while Trisha takes her new purple S.P.D. bike, Micheal gets on Tracy's bike, and Commander Cruger climbs on his ATV. Meanwhile, on the west side of the city, Tracy is walking around. She is thinking about how mad her teammates will be because she refused to talk about her getting raped. She goes past the alley where it happened. A few seconds later, Marcus, Davis, and Nick jump out in front of her again. They walk up to her. Tracy sees the lust in their eyes. She hides the fear that is starting to build up inside her.

"Well, if it isn't the whiny SPD Cadet from two years ago," Marcus says.

"Yeah, she looks even hotter," Davis says.

"You three are going to pay for ruining my life," Tracy says.

Davis grabs her wrists, but Tracy uses his momentum to flip him over. She lets him go. Nick is about to wrap his arm around her neck to choke her. She does a roundhouse kick. It hits him in the stomach.

"Ah, so you're going to fight back this time, huh?" Davis says.

"Yeah, I am, and you aren't going to be able to do what you did me three years ago," Tracy says.

"Oh, we will, don't you worry," Davis says.

Tracy fights the men off. She had no choice but to morph, so she had more in between her and their curious hands.

A few minutes later, she pressed the button on her morpher, and the three men are inside confinement cards. Tracy demorphs and walks over to pick them up.

"Let us out," Davis shouts.

"Not a chance," Tracy says.

She turns around to see a monster stand at the end of the alley. The towering birdlike creature flies in towards her. Tracy drops the cards before she got a chance to put them in her pocket. Meanwhile, Sky, Trisha, Micheal, and Commander Cruger ride into the west side of the city. They park the vehicles and get off. They start walking around. A few seconds later, they hear someone scream, and the group stops in their tracks.

"That sounded like Tracy," Trisha says.

"How could you tell?" Sky asks.

"We're sisters," Trisha says.

The group runs off towards the sound. They get to the alleyway.

"Where is Tracy?" Trisha asks.

"Good question," Sky says.

Cruger walks over to the stack of confinement cards on the ground. He picks them up and goes back over to the cadets

"Well, Cadets, there is one piece of good news," Cruger says.

"What is it, sir?" Sky asks.

"Tracy confined the men who raped her," Cruger says.

"That may be true, sir, but we need to find her," Trisha says.

"Don't worry, Trisha. We will. Let's head back to the base. Maybe Kat can help us locate her." Sky says.

Trisha nods, and the group heads back to the base.

 _Tracy, wherever you are, please be okay._ Trisha thinks,


	2. Another SPD Base

**Spoiler alert: This chapter will be a crossover of sorts since Tracy will be in Japan.**

* * *

Tracy's POV

The monster's portal opens up. We land in a park, and it throws me towards the tree closest to us. I use my right hand to slow myself down. I quickly realize that wasn't the best plan when I feel my wrist bend all the way forward. I scream out in pain and drop to the ground. The monster walks over to me. I stand up, take out my morpher and as soon as I grip it the sudden sharp shooting pain in my right wrist causes me to drop it.

"What do you want with me, monster? Do you even have a name?"

"Yes, ranger, it's Weaver of Destiny. I wanted to be the one to destroy the cadets who use Pokémon to help bring in criminals." Weaver of Destiny says.

 _Cadets, that means Weaver of Destiny will go back and attack Trisha. I have to find a way to warn her._

Weaver of Destiny inches closer to me I take out my blaster, try to fire it, but I'm unable to use it because of the throbbing pain rippling through my wrist.

"Aw, did I broke your wrist, huh cadet?" Weaver of Destiny taunts.

I don't say a word. I hoped that a couple of roundhouse kicks would help tip the fight in my favor. My hopes shatter like glass when Weaver of Destiny catches my foot. It twists my ankle around. I scream out in pain again. I pray that I would get a sudden adrenaline rush as I start to feel light headed and everything begins to look like how the picture on the TV looked right before we lost the signal to the satellite. It chuckles happily before letting go of my foot and kicking me in the stomach. I hear a loud thump when my back hits the tree. I lift my head and see Weaver of Destiny raises its claws ready to finish me off. A few moments later the Shadow Ranger pushes Weaver of Destiny back using stomp kick. He stands a few feet in front of me to protect me

"Leave her alone, or you'll have to fight me," Kruger says.

"This is over; I'll be back." Weaver of Destiny says.

After Waver of Destiny runs away, the Shadow Ranger demorphs, he turns around and walks over to me. I manage to pick up my morpher and blaster with my left hand and put them away. I'm able to find the strength to get to my feet and walk over to him. My ankle gives out after three steps. The next thing I know everything fades to black.

Normal POV

Back in New Tech City, Trisha, Sky and Commander Cruger are a few blocks away from the command center. A sudden blast hits Trisha bike spins out when it hits it. She tries to straighten out, but is unable and hits the curb. Sky, Micheal, and Cruger stop their vehicles. They watch Trisha fly into the air. Cruger hears a terrifying, horrific cracking sound when Trisha lands in the grass. Sky gets off his bike and runs over his girlfriend. He arrives to see her motionless and her deformed right arm. He rolls her onto her back carefully. Trisha regains consciousness long enough to say a few words.

"Sky, who attacked me," Trisha asks weakly.

"I don't know, but try to relax. I'm going to call for backup." Sky says.

He watches her drift back into an unconscious state. The Blue Ranger tries to act professionally as possible when he lays her back down on the grass as carefully as he could. He takes his morpher out of the holder on his hip and opens it quickly.

"Kat, I need an ambulance to come to my current location," Sky says.

"What happened," Z asks.

"Someone attacked us, and Trisha lost control of her bike." Sky answers.

"Don't worry Sky, we're on our way," Z says.

"Okay," Sky says.

Sky puts his morpher away and is worried sick about Trisha that he sits on the grass by her body. He hears sirens wailing as Z, the other rangers, and the ambulance arrives. Z hops out of the Jeep and runs over to them

"Sky, How's Trisha," Z asks.

"She'll be okay Z once we get her back to the base. The only injury I could see is a broken arm." Sky says.

Z has a sympathetic look on her face as Sky carefully picks Trisha up. Sydney sees Sky putting Trisha in the back of the ambulance.

"Sky we'll head back to HQ. Be careful," Z says.

"Okay, I'll be right behind you guys," Sky says.

They walk back over to their vehicles, and Sky sees another blast heading towards Z. He pushes her out of the way. The blast scorches a hole in the stem of the flower a few feet in front of them. The Rangers get to their feet. They turn around and see Morgana walking up.

"Hello, rangers, it's nice to see you again," Morgana says.

"What do you want Morgana?" Sky asks.

"Just to tell you I'm back," Morgana says.

She tosses a baseball-sized sphere towards them. Fifteen-foot soldiers appear in front of them. They have looked like Kybots but had arms and legs like Tyrannodrones.

"What are these things?" Sky asks.

"I call them Tyranno-Bots," Morgana says.

They pull out their blasters and blast them before they can attack. She uses them as a diversion to make her escape. After the smoke clears, they see that Morgana is gone.

"What do you think Morgana has planned?" Z asks.

"I don't know," Sky says.

Swan's POV

I take a rag out of the bowl on the nightstand next to the bed and wrings out the excess water. I dab it on Tracy's face to remove the sweat off of her face. I hear a small groan after the rag touches the girl's cheek. Then her eyes flutter a few times before opening slowly. I place the cloth back on the edge of the bowl. I look back over at her and watch the girl's blue eyes dart around in fear before focusing on me. She tries to sit up, but I place my hand on her shoulder to lay her back down.

"Relax, Cadet Blankenship. My name is Swan. You're at the SPD base in Megalopolis city." I say.

"How did you know my last name?" Cadet Blankenship asks.

"I checked your morpher,"

"Okay, please call me Tracy," Tracy says.

"Tracy, how did you get here?"

"I don't know," Tracy answers honestly.

"Where are Pikachu and your other Pokémon?"

"They're back in New Tech City. I left them there because I want to..." Tracy says.

"You wanted to what?"

"I wanted to go after the men who..." Tracy says.

"What did these men do?"

"They raped me, ruined my life, and stole a part of me that I can't get back," Tracy says tearfully.

I help her sit up to hug her. She tries to push me away, but I refuse to back away. She gives in and continues to cry into my chest.

Normal POV

Meanwhile, in the command center in the SPD base in New Tech City, the Rangers are waiting for Sky to return with news about Trisha's condition. The green ranger, Bridge, is busy searching the archives to see what things Morgana used to make her new foot soldiers.

"Morgana's still using her five-year-old imagination to the max," Bridge says.

"What do you mean," Syd says.

"She figured out how to combine a Tyrannodrones from the Dino Thunder and the technology used to make the Krybots," Bridge says.

"Why did she choose those," Z asks.

"I have no idea," Bridge says.

The group turns to their left when they hear the door slide open. Sky enters the room with Quickdraw riding on his shoulder. He sits down in his chair. Quickdraw jumps off his shoulder and walks over to Kat. She picks him up and holds him in her arms.

"What did the doctor say?" Z asks.

"Trisha will be fine. She has a broken arm and a few other minor injuries. Doctor Felix said she'd be out for six weeks." Sky replies.

"We need to find Tracy as soon as we can. The team is at a disadvantage with a leader." Cruger says.

"Sir, can be the red ranger till we find Tracy?" Sky asks.

"Who would be the blue ranger?" Bridge asks.

"You, Cadet Carson," Cruger says.

"Why did this have to happen today," Micheal shouts slamming his fist on the wall next to him.

"Okay, Micheal, what's wrong?" Kat asks.

Micheal reaches into his jacket pocket. He takes out a ring box. Z and Syd's eyes light up since they know what's inside.

"You were going to purpose to Tracy?" The rangers gasp.

"Yes, I wanted to go the pier where we went on our first date then pop the question," Michael says.

"Don't worry Michael, you'll get your chance to do that once we bring Tracy back home," Cruger says.

Micheal puts the ring back in his pocket and looks over at Quickdraw and sees that the electric mouse has his ears bent downwards towards his face. He goes over to him.

"Don't worry Quickdraw, wherever Tracy is I'm sure that she is safe. We'll find her I promise." Michael says.

Quick Draw is so worried about his partner that Micheal's word didn't cause him to change his body posture or facial expression. Kat hands Quick Draw to him. He goes over to the other rangers. They get to work trying to locate Tracy.


	3. Contacting New Tech City

Tracy's POV

I walk into the command center with my left wrist in a cast. I go over to the computer. I use my right hand and start trying to contact my team back home in New Tech City. I hit enter and wait for a response. A few seconds later transmission blocked flash on the screen.

"That's strange,"

After I try two more times and get the same message on the screen, I have to use a secondary form of communication to contact my team. I take out my morpher.

 _I hope this works. I know that everyone is worried about me especially Quickdraw._

"Trisha, do you copy?" I ask.

The next few seconds seem to feel like an eternity waiting to hear my sister's voice. I ask one more time after I pace the floor a couple of times. I smile and jump for joy on the inside when I hear Trisha's answer.

"Yes, Tracy, I hear you. Are you okay, where are you" Trisha asks.

"Other than my broken wrist, I can't complain. I am at the SPD base in Megalopolis city." I say.

"I feel you, big sis, I broke my arm," Trish replies.

"What happened," I ask.

"Commander Cruger, Sky and I went out looking for you after Cruger told us that you ran off to find those men that rapped you. On the way back to the base we got attacked, and I crashed my new bike. Then Sky told me that Morgana is back. She also created a new foot soldier too." Trish explains.

"Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can. I still have to bring in the monster that brought me here." I say.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that. I bet you miss Quickdraw and the rest of your Pokémon, right?" Trish asks.

"Of course I do little sis, we're a team too after all," I say.

"I could bring them to you," Trish offers.

"Bad idea, you could get attacked, and you aren't in any shape to fight. It's too risky," I say.

"Okay, but I'll figure out some way to bring Pikachu and the others to you, I promise." Trish sighs.

"Thanks, little sis," I say.

"Stop calling me that, we're the same age," Trish complains.

"I know, but I am a day older," I say.

Normal POV

Trisha says goodbye to her sister. She puts her morpher away. She turns around when she hears the door to the command center open. Sam steps into view, and he sees a smile appear on Z's face. They walk into the room. Z gives Sam a big hug.

"It's nice to see you again too, Z," Sam says.

After Z lets him go, they see Quickdraw leaps onto his shoulder and rub his cheek. He starts to pet him to get the electric mouse to stop. Pikachu stops, and he put his arm down to his side.

"Okay, can someone please fill me in?" Trisha says.

"Yeah, Sam, how do you know Tracy's Pikachu?" Sky asks.

"I lived in the same town Tracy did, and we become friends. The day she left to go on her Pokémon journey my dad got a new job here, so we had to move. We went back to visit her when her mom called us to say that she was coming back home, so that's when I got to know Pikachu better and her other Pokémon too." Sam says.

"Tracy contacted me. She's at the SPD base in Megalopolis City. Michael and Sam, I need you guys to bring her back. She misses Quickdraw and the rest of her Pokémon." Trish says.

"Understood, I'll be back," Michael says.

Michael heads to the SPD base in Megalopolis City; he takes a shuttle. After it stops, he walks out. Quickdraw is riding on Michael's shoulder. A few seconds later, Swan walks up to him.

"Are you friends of Tracy's," Swan asks.

"I'm her boyfriend. Where is she," Michael asks.

"Follow me," Swan says.

Swan leads Michael to the guest room Tracy is staying in.

"Thank you Sawn," Micheal says.

"You're welcome," Sawn says.

She leaves and goes back to her lab. Micheal knocks on the door. Tracy gets out of the chair and walks over to the door. Once she opens it, Quickdraw jumps off Michael's shoulder.

"Pika, Pi," Quickdraw says.

She gives him a big hug.

"Quickdraw, I'm happy to see you too, pal," Tracy says.

After she lets him go, Quickdraw moves onto her left shoulder. Her eyes light up when she sees Michael. He picks her up and spins her around a few times before outing her back down. She motions for him to come in, and they sit down in the chairs near the bed.

"We have to head back home," Michael says.

"Like I told Trisha, I need to find the monster that kidnaped me," Tracy says.

"I understand that you want to bring that monster in, but the team needs you back in New Tech City," Michael says.

"Micheal, I'm hurt. If I go back now, I'll only put the team in danger." Tracy says.

"True, but who will be the red ranger till you get back?" Michael says.

"Sky," Tracy says.

"I'm going to stay here and help you track down that monster," Michael says.

Tracy's POV

While I'm showing them around Jasmine walks up to us. Quickdraw jumps off my shoulder. His cheeks are sparking ready to defend me. When Jasmine is two feet away, he leaps into the air and uses Thunderbolt. Snowflake lets herself out of her ball and gets ready to use Blizzard.

"Quick Draw, Snowflake, stop, Jasmine is one of us," I shout.

He redirects his attack, and it hit the wall to the left of Jasmine. She looks over at the wall and sees a three-inch wide hole in it where his attack landed. Then she looks back over at us with a look of shock/ amazement on her face.

"Wow, I've heard that your Pikachu is strong. I never imagined that it was that strong." Jasmine says.

"Thanks for the kind words Jasmine,"

After I introduce Jasmine to Michael, Snowflake, and Quickdraw, we walk into the command center. The door slides open, Snowflake and Quickdraw see Kruger for the first time. This time Quickdraw leaps into the air spins and gets ready to use his Focus Punch attack. While Snowflake's tail turns sliver like she is about to use Iron Tail, I take out Zion's, my Espeon that evolved from the Eevee I caught on Akala island, Pokéball and tosses it into the air.

"Zion, use Psychic to stop Quick Draw and Snowflake,"

Zion comes out; he uses string Psychic. His attacks she pulls them back towards him. I nod to Michael, and he grabs Quickdraw. I thank Zion then put him back in his ball. Then I quickly pick up Snowflake.

"Sorry, Sir, about Quickdraw, my Pikachu, and Snowflake, my Alolan Vulpix, attacking you like that. They were trying to protect me," I apologize.

"It's alright Tracy. I assume that they just got here, so they will need a little while to adjust to things around here." Kruger says.

"Yes, sir," I reply.

"Who is holding Pikachu?" Kruger says.

"I'm Michael Henderson, Sir." Michael says.

"Okay, so how long are you going to stay?" Kruger asks.

"I'll be here as long as Tracy will be here," Michael says.

"Welcome to my base," Kruger says.

"Thank you, sir," Michael says.

A few minutes later we go back to my room. Quick Draw jumps off my shoulder and lands on the bed. Then curls up and goes to sleep. I walk over to the desk. I put my Pokéballs, Z Ring and Z Crystals down. Then we sit down in the chairs next to the bed.

"When do you think that monster will come back?" Michael asks.

"I don't know," I answer honestly.

"How about we go on a date while we're here?" Michael asks.

"Honey, I don't think that's a good idea." I reluctantly reply.

"Come on, Angel, it will be fun," Micheal says.

"Fine will go out three days from now." I sigh.

"Okay, but when will I get to see what the bracelet is for," Michael says.

"That bracelet is my z ring. I'll show everyone when I can move my left wrist what Z Moves are and what Z move each member of my team can use," I explain.


	4. Michael Pops the Question

Tracy's POV

I'm outside with the Kruger and the rest of the rangers. Since this demonstration was Michael's idea, I'm a little upset that he isn't here to watch as well. I put the Electrium Z Crystal into my Z ring. Quickdraw jumps off my shoulder and stands in front of me.

"Okay, Quickdraw, let show everyone what Gigavolt Havoc looks like,"

The group sees my Z ring start to glow as I cross my arms in front of me then side my feet apart, and finally making a Z shape with my arms. I hear gasps of aw as the power from the Z crystal forms around Quickdraw. A few seconds later they see electricity begin to form around Quickdraw. Then we punch the air. I hear more gasps as he tosses a ball electricity at the target. Ban is the first one to recover.

"What is that Z move called?" He asks.

"It's called Gigavolt Havoc,"

"What other Z moves can Pikachu use?" Jasmine asks.

"All-Out Pummeling and Corkscrew Crash,"

"What about your other Pokemon, can we see them using a Z move?" Jasmine asks.

Normal POV

Trisha is finishing up her last patrol for the day. She rides her bike back into the bay and parks it. She gets off her bike, takes off her helmet and sets it on the seat.

 _I hope that Tracy comes back home soon. I like having Sam on the team and all – except that everyone else loves having him around so much that I'm afraid that they'll replace me with him_. Trisha thinks.

Trisha is brought back to reality when she feels someone wrap their arms arm her waist. She looks up to see Sky's face. He looks down to see a small smile appear on her face.

"Hey, honey, what's up?" Trisha asks.

"I thought that we could go to Gold Creek Fields Stable," Sky says.

"You want to go horseback riding?" Trisha asks in shock.

"Yes," Sky says.

"So, it's a date then, when will we leave?" Trisha asks.

"In an hour," Sky says.

"Sounds good," Trisha says.

Michael's POV

I'm sitting at the table in the middle of the Command Center. Swan watches me nervously playing with the ring box. She watches me spin it around a few times before I look over at her.

"I can't believe that Tracy and I have been together for three and half years,"

"When did you two meet?" Swan asks.

"On her fifteenth birthday,"

"Have you thought about proposing to her?" Swan asks.

"Yes, I have. After I was positive that I wanted to take this big step in our relationship, my family is a little old-fashioned, so I called her mom to ask for her blessing. Her mom was thrilled. Now, I hope that she likes the ring I picked out."

"Can I see it if you don't mind?" Swan says.

I'm so nervous my palm is so sweaty that the ring box slides right out of my hand. Swan catches it in mid-air. I let out a long sigh relief. Swan slowly opens it. Her eyes light up instantly as she sees 14KT White Gold Barkev's Diamond Modern Style Engagement Ring with 0.54 cut White Diamonds and Blue Sapphires.

"She'll love it," Swan says.

"She'll love what?" Tracy asks, "Michael, what are you planning?"

I quickly take the ring box from Swan and puts it back in my jacket pocket. We turn to face her.

"Just, about my plains for our perfect date tonight,"

"Aw, that's so sweet," Tracy says.

Normal POV

Back in New Tech city, Trisha is getting ready for her date with Sky. Syd is helping her pick out her outfit. She walks out of the closet wearing a pair of Koral 4 Month Blue, Black Jeans, a plaid long sleeve shirt and a matching pair of faux leather over the knee riding boots. She is wearing a horseshoe necklace and pulled her hair into a bun.

"Trisha, that is such a cute outfit, I know Sky will love it." Syd compliments.

"Thanks, Syd," Trisha says.

They head to the common room. The first thing Trisha sees as the door slides open in is Sky. He is wearing a button-down plaid shirt, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of athletic shoes. He walks over to them.

"Hey, sweetie, I love your outfit," Sky says.

"Thanks," Trisha says.

"You ready to go?" Sky asks.

Trisha nods. Syd says goodbye to the couple as she goes over to the couch. Sky and Trisha leave the room and head outside to the parking lot. Trisha's eye light up as she sees the car Sky rented a blue Porsche 911 Turbo. They walk over it and Sky opens the door for her. Trisha gets inside, and Sky closes it after she was completely inside. He walks over to the driver's side and gets in. He starts it up and drives to Gold Creek Fields Stable. Twenty minutes later Sky pulls into the parking lot. They get out and head to the barn. The owner Savannah Harris walks up to them. She is 5'8'' with hazel eyes and short brown hair.

"You must be Sky and Trisha. I'm Savannah Harris. Follow me, and I'll introduce you to the horses you'll be riding." Savannah says.

The two nod and follow Savannah inside the barn. Once inside, they also see one of the instructors, her daughter Hannah Harris. She guides a white quarter horse over to Sky.

"This is Rainstep; he is a sweet horse," Hannah says.

"Hi, Rainstep," Sky says.

Savannah walks over to another stall. She opens it and guides a Sorrel quarter horse over to Trisha.

"This is Flashfeet. She and Rainstep are inseparable, and they love to ride on the trail." Savannah says.

"That's so cute," Trisha says.

After being introduced to their horses, Sky and Trisha get on their horses after putting on their helmets. Savannah guides them over to the ring. A few seconds later Hannah comes out on another horse,

"Before, you can go out on the trail I have to show you some basic skills," Hannah says.

Five minutes later they went out on the trail. Hannah guides them for about fifteen minutes till they break out into a quaint meadow. Trisha's eyes light up seeing the linen covered tablecloth with flowers and a wicker basket. Also, there is a bottle of sparkling grape juice with wine glasses next to the basket.

"Sky, this was your plan all along, you want us to go on a picnic," Trisha says.

"Yes," Sky says.

They get off their horses and walk over to the picnic. Hannah leaves to give them some privacy. Trisha opens the basket to see it was full of fruit and Lobster salad BLT sandwiches. She hands Sky a sandwich before she gets one for herself. Sky sets it down on the plate in front of him. He opens the bottle of sparkling grape juice and pours it into the glasses. They start eating and enjoy the scenery and the soft scent of the wildflowers around them.

Umeko's POV

I'm sitting in the chair in Tracy's room waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. Tracy slowly walks out in a pink Rebson - The Mix Clara Dress, Jeffrey Campbell Whose Next bootie shoes with four in heels, a white Mango Faux Fur Coat, the matching earrings, and a black scarf.

"Wow, you look amazing,"

"Thanks, but what am I supposed to do with the hair? It keeps sticking to the scarf." Tracy says.

"I can help you with that,"

I stand up and gesture for her to come over. Tracy walks over and sits down in my chair. I got get a brush and go back over and stand behind her. I start brush Tracy's hair a few times before splitting her hair into pigtails. I use a Bobby pin to hold one of the pigtails down so I can braid the other. After I finish braiding Tracy's hair, we head to the bathroom. I pick up a hand mirror and put it at the right angle so Tracy can see the reflection in the mirror.

"Wow, that looks so cool, thanks, Umeko," Tracy says.

"You're welcome,"

"Do you think putting a little make on would be too much?" Tracy asks.

"No, I know the perfect look."

I pick the pallet with the eyeshadow. I choose a soft pink eyeshadow and bends it in enough to make sure it matched Tracy's skin tone. I set down the eyeshadow and pick up the liquid eyeliner. Then draw a line along her eyelid. Afterward, picks up the blush. I put a little on her cheeks to give them a rosy appearance. To finish the look, I add some lipstick. Tracy sees her reflection in the mirror.

"Wow, do you think that he'll like it?" Tracy asks reluctantly.

"He'll love it," I say.

Normal POV

Tracy gets up and takes the matching bag that is hanging off the edge of the chair. They head to the command center. Inside the command center, Michael is sitting in front of the holographic computer waiting for Tracy. He is wearing a button-up shirt, a Black Slim-Fit Textured Blazer, a nice pair of matching slacks, and ALDO Benevenuto Brogues. Also, a Thomas Sabo Classic Brown Leather Watch. Michael's nervous thoughts instantly disappear as he hears the door slide open. He gets up, turns to his right and sees Tracy. She walks up to him.

"Hey, sweetie, how do I look?" Tracy asks.

"You look amazing," Michael says.

"Thanks, sweetie, so where are we going?" Tracy asks.

"I was thinking the Mori Tower in Tokyo. It has an art museum, several nice restaurants, and a nice garden too. Also, I read online that there'll be a firework show at the pier." Michael says.

"Aw, you are the best. You're recreating our first four dates." Tracy says.

Michael nods. She gives him a big hug. Then they leave the command center. They go out to the parking lot. Tracy couldn't believe the car she was going to ride in. Michael rented a deep red Maserati Granturismo. They get in, and Michael drives to the Roppongi Hills Mori Tower in Tokyo. An hour later, Michael pulls into the parking lot near the tower. They get out and walk to it. Michael guides Tracy to the elevator. He presses the button to call for it. After the door opens they step inside, and he pushes the button for the 53rd floor where the Art Museum is. They hear the ding sound and get out. They walk to the up escalator Michael gives the man next to them their tickets.

"Thank you, and have a nice time." The man says.

"We will," Michael says.

They step onto the escalator and ride it up to the entrance go over to the information desk to get a map. The first exhibit Michael and Tracy decided to check out is the tenth anniversary called Andy Warhol 15 Minutes Eternal. They walk down the hallway leading to the room, and as they enter the first piece of art they see is Warhol's iconic Campbell's soup. The other paintings in the room include; Flowers, Moonwalk, his portraits of celebrities, and his Death and Disaster series.

"Which piece was your favorite?" Michael says.

"Moonwalk," Tracy says.

They check out two more exhibits before leaving. They take the elevator to the 52nd floor, which is the observation deck. Michael takes hold of Tracy's right hand. He guides her over to one of the benches in front of the window after the elevator door opens. They sit down and check out the view.

"Wow, this is amazing," Tracy says.

"It sure is," Michael agrees.

Tracy sets her head on Michael's shoulder. Michael outs his arm around her. They sit and enjoy the view for ten more minutes till Michael hears Tracy's stomach growl.

"I guess we should head down to the first floor to get some dinner," Michael says.

"That sounds good to me," Tracy says.

Tracy takes her head off of his shoulder. They get up and walk back to the elevator. They take it down to the lobby. Michael checks the map before they head to Fiorentina Italian Café. Twenty minutes later, they leave the restaurant and go back to the car.

Michael drives them to a parking garage close to the subway station they need to grab the correct train to get them where they need to be. Once they get to the right stop, they get off and take a 15-minute walk to get to the Nishiarai Bridge. The firework started at 19:30 (7:30). As the sky lights up with yellows and reds, they can hear "Do Not Stop Me Now" by Queen playing through the speakers that were placed on the bridge in the right places so no one would trip over them or knock them into the water. Seventeen minutes later, the color of the fireworks change to blue and pink, and the song changes too. Now they hear "kindness" by Yumi Arai playing, and Tracy sets her head on Michael's shoulder just like when they were on the observation deck. Michael puts his arms around her. Forty-one minutes pass and the song changes again, it changes to "My Heart Will Go On," while it was playing Michael and Tracy danced to it just like they danced on their first date. After they finished dancing, they watch the fireworks some more till they hear the music change. The final song of the night is "ultra soul (B'z) / Pomp and Circumstance" by Elgar. Michael wished he popped the question while the romantic song was playing since it fit the situation better. Tracy hears him clear the lump in his throat, so she turns to her left to face.

"Michael, what's wrong, sweetie?" Tracy says.

"Nothing, I just have something that I need to ask you," Michael says.

"What is it?" Tracy asks.

"Tracy, you are the most amazing person I've ever met. I've always considered you a member of the family. Today, I want to make it official." Michael says.

Tracy watches him take the ring box out of his jacket pocket, slowly get down on one knee and open the box.

"Tracy Angelita Blankenship, will you marry me?" Michael asks.

Tracy's eyes fill up with tears of joy seeing the ring. As Tears of joy stream down Tracy's face, she wants to say yes. But she is so happy that she lost the ability to speak. She nods. Michael takes the ring out and slides it onto her finger. He stands up again. They share a deep loving kiss. After they back away, they watch the end of the fireworks.

 _I'm so happy that she said yes, and that it fit._ Michael thinks.

 _I can't believe that Michael purposed to me. This ring so beautiful, I can't wait to show it to everyone back home._ Tracy thinks.


	5. Weaver of Destiny Returns

Normal POV

Tracy wakes up the next morning around 6:30. She changed into a red uniform that is similar to one that Jasmine wore because hers was getting washed. Meanwhile, in the command center, Trisha, Hoji, Michael, and Swan are talking. She is holding Phoenix, her Littin, in her arms.

"You know that Tracy is going to be mad that you didn't stay in Newtech City," Hoji says.

"Yes, Hoji, I aware of that, but I was getting worried," Trisha says.

"You could have called us," Michael says.

The doors slide open, and Tracy and Jasmine enter. Phoenix jumps out of Trisha's arms and Quick Draw jump off his partner's shoulder. They stand in between them when the girls are a few feet apart from each other. They look down at them and see their eyes are glassy like they are scared.

"Relax, Quick Draw, Phoenix I'm not going to harm her. I promise," Tracy says.

They let out a long relieved sigh before jumping onto their trainer's shoulder.

"Little sister, I can understand that you were worried about me, but I told you to stay back in Newtech City for your safety," Tracy says.

"I know I'm sorry, so have you introduced the rest of your team to Hoji and the others, yet?" Trisha asks.

"No, I haven't how about we have a double battle?" Tracy asks.

"Sure, that sounds good to me," Trisha says.

Tracy's POV

Then everyone heads outside. Trisha and I stand on opposite sides of one of the fields that used for the shooting range. Phoenix jumps out of Trisha's arms and growls signaling she is ready to battle. She tosses another Pokeball into the air. Po, Tisha's Pancham, punches the air a few times after he appears next to Phoenix.

 _So, she is using a fire type and fighting type. Who should I use? I haven't had Zion and Scuba team up before._

I take out Zion and Suba's Pokeballs. After they appear, I ask "So, who gets the first move?"

"I'll go. Phoenix you use Crunch on Zion, Po you use Dark Pulse on Scuba," Trisha says.

"Nice try, but Scuba protect Zion now. Use Double team and follow it up with Water Gun,"

After Scuba's make a perfect circle around Zion, then all of them use water gun. I thought her attack cancel out the Flamethrower and send the Dark Pulse back towards them. Instead, it redirects both attacks into the sky. Then they combine in mid-air and trails of red and black light shower down onto the field.

"Wow, Tracy I had no idea that Scuba was that strong," Trisha compliments.

A few seconds after a white light surrounds her once it fades. I hear gasps from Hoji and the others when they see Scuba in her new form.

"Croconaw," Suba calls.

"Tracy, what just happened?" Hoji asks.

"Scuba just evolved into a Croconaw,"

"Congrats, Tracy, I didn't know Scuba was close to evolving," Trisha says.

"Neither did I. Well, Scuba how about we show everyone how much stronger you are,"

Scuba turns around and nods. Then she goes back to facing our opponents.

"Shall we continue this battle?"

"You bet," Trisha answers.

She tells Phoenix to use Hidden Power and for Po to use Stone Edge. I realize what Trisha's strategy was when Po's Stone Edge didn't hit us. Phoenix uses the stones to jump into the air to attack us from above. I tell Zion to use Psychic. He stops Phoenix before she could use Hidden Power. Then Zion sends her flying crashing into Po's stone edge, and when she lands on the ground, she is unable to battle. Trisha puts Phoenix back into her Pokeball.

"Nice one, I guess I need to work on my strategy more," Trisha sighs.

Normal POV

Tracy didn't want to hurt Po since it wasn't fair to have her two Pokemon fight him, so she decides to end their battle. Trisha finally notices the engagement ring on Tracy's finger when the sun comes out from behind a cloud, and the sunlight reflects off it.

"When did you get that rock on your finger?" Trisha asks.

"Last night, Michael and I went to the firework show at the Nishiarai Bridge in Tokyo. At the end of it, he popped the question." Tracy explains.

"Aw, that is so romantic," Trisha gushes.

"Yeah, I wished that the song matched the mood," Michael adds.

Tracy gives him a quick peck on the cheek before she says, "Honey, you really shouldn't complain about that. The fact that you went out of your way to recreate our first four dates was sweet."

They head back inside to the command center, they gather around the holographic computer.

"Don't you think that you should call mom," Trisha asks.

"I should but I won't. I wanted to surprise mom and dad when they come for their annual 'check on us' visit." Tracy says.

"Why did you use air quotes, a second ago," Hoji asks.

"The last time they visited we found out about why they separated us as babies. They said it was some curse put on our great-great-grandpa Milo." Tracy explains.

"So what does this monster that attack you look like?" Michael asks.

"Jasmine, could you bring up the image the surveillance satellite captured," Tracy says.

She nods and types in Weaver of Destiny's information. They see his image appear in front of them. They cringe in disgust seeing his massive claws, his ogre-like body shape and his head with one big eye in the middle of his face. Tracy sees something that looks like a bracelet on his right wrist.

"Can you zoom in on the right wrist please," Tracy says.

The yellow ranger presses the Control, Z, and R keys on the keyboard. When the computer refocused the picture, the group sees the bracelet. It has the word portal control — also, a knob labeled destination and the display box above it.

"I guess that Weaver of Destiny isn't as smart as I thought he was," Tracy says.

"Maybe whoever created that must have wanted it to be idiot proof," Trisha adds.

"Maybe, but what is confusing, why didn't Weaver of Destiny attack while you were hurt?" Michael adds.

"I don't know Sam. I was confused by that too. He said that he wanted to destroy me and he never planned anything while I was recovering." Tracy says.

Then the alarm goes off. The rest of the team enters. Everyone sees Weaver of Destiny attacking people near the mall.

"I guess he was mad that couldn't find a Christmas present for one of his friends," Michael jokes.

"Michael, this is the time for jokes. Even though that was pretty funny," Tracy says.

A few seconds later, the group sees another video of a different attack downtown.

"Ban, I don't mean to step on your toes or anything. We need to split up. Quick Draw and I will deal with Weaver of Destiny. While the rest of you handle the attack downtown," Tracy says.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Ban says.

"What about me, sis, I'm a ranger too," Trisha says.

"I know Trish, but I think it too risky for you to be out there. If Weaver of Destiny finds out about you, he might come after you too. I'd hate to think out what might happen if you get seriously injured or worse." Tracy says.

"Do you think I want to see you get hurt," Trisha snaps.

"Trisha, we don't have time to argue about this. Look, Weaver of Destiny said he is after the cadets that use Pokemon. I'm just looking out for you," Tracy says.

"But..."Trisha stammers.

"Trisha, please, stay here," Tracy says.

"Tracy, promise me that you'll be careful," Michael says.

Tracy puts her hand on his shoulder, and says "I will, and promise me that you'll be careful out there, too, okay."

Michael places his left hand on top of hers. He squeezes it gently and nods to her confidently. He slowly takes his hand away. Tracy does the same, and everyone takes out their morphers. Everyone morphs and head out to save the city.

Tracy flies in on Starscream. Quick Draw takes out several krybots using his Thunderbolt attack. Starscream takes out the rest of them with his surprise move Heat Wave. Tracy jumps off Starscream's back and stands a few feet away from Weaver of Destiny.

"Where did you get that bird and your electric rodent?" Weaver of Destiny asks.

"It's a secret, I promise you this time you won't win," Tracy answers confidently.

Tracy takes Starscream's Pokéball off her belt and puts him back inside. Quick Draw stands next to her ready to use another one of his attacks to help his partner fight Weaver of Destiny.

"Red Ranger, do you think that your Pikachu will be able to defeat me alone," Weaver of Destiny asks.

"I guess you've forgotten how strong he is. Quick Draw, let's show him, it's time to use plan A." Tracy says.

Quick Draw nods and uses Quick Attack, then goes into Double Team. Weaver of Destiny readies his laser blast, but couldn't find the real one. While he is confused, Quick Draw finishes off his attack combination by having all the doubles use Thunder Punch altogether. Weaver of Destiny groans in pain loudly after being hit with all the electricity from Quick Draw's attack. He runs over to Tracy.

"Great work, pal, let's try Plan B," Tracy says.

She lets Snowflake out of her Pokéball. Quick Draw jumps into the air. Snowflake makes a massive wave of water when she uses Aqua Tail. Quick Draw uses Zap Cannon and several small spheres of electricity break through the water. When he looks up Weaver of Destiny sees the attack coming towards him.

"What do you think now," Tracy asks.

Tracy's Pokémon run back over to her. They wait for Weaver of Destiny to get to his feet. A minute later, Weaver of Destiny finally gets to his after several tries.

"You just got lucky again," Weaver of Destiny shouts.

He starts to focus all of his life force energy to his right claw. A few seconds later, Tracy sees a massive sphere of energy begin to form at the tip of it.

Quick Draw and Snowflake leap up into the air and get ready to use Iron Tail to redirect the attack right back to Weaver of Destiny. It was too strong, and the force of the attack sends them flying backward. Tracy jumps into the air to help him. She catches them like a football. They hit the wall two feet behind them. Tracy groans when she lands on the ground. Tracy has demorphed and looks up to see a second large energy sphere coming towards them.

Tracy hears her twin sister's voice calling out Pokémon moves, "Elysia, Pin Missile, and Ivory, Solar Beam,"

Tracy closes her eyes due to the blinding flash of light created when the three attacks collide. When she opens them, she sees Trisha's Glaceon Sideswipe standing in front of them along with the barrier to from using his Protect attack.

"Thanks, Sideswipe, we are safe now you can stop using Protect now." Tracy

Sideswipe nods and lower the barrier. Trisha runs up and helps her sister up.

"Trisha, I told you to stay at the base," Tracy says.

"You can yell at me later, how about we work together to beat Weaver of Destiny," Trisha says.

"Sorry girls, I'm afraid you won't get that chance." Weaver of Destiny says.

Weaver of Destiny places his left claw on the bracelet and turns the knob to set the destination he wants to send the girls to

"Red Ranger, I decided that I won't destroy you and your Pokémon. Have fun in Corinth city, you and your sister will be stuck there forever." Weaver of Destiny says.

A few seconds later they see a beam of light shot from the bracelet. The girls look behind them and see the portal start to open up behind them. Trisha puts her Pokémon back in their Pokéballs. A few seconds later the girls disappear into the portal. Tracy tries her best to grab hold of Quick Draw's and Snowflake's front paw to make sure they wouldn't get separated when they land. They are a few inches apart when the portal closes behind them, and they are spinning around inside it like clothes in the dryer.


	6. Separated in Corinth City

Normal POV

Scott and the rest of RPM Rangers along with Dr. K are having a meeting in the command center. The huddle around the computer when they hear the alarm go off.

"What's wrong Dr. K," Scott asks.

"The scanners are picking up two human biosignals and several animal biosignals." Dr. K answers.

A few seconds later, they see three portals open up. The first one opens up near the woods, and see Trisha fall out and land on some soft moss. The next one opens up over a stream, Quickdraw and Snowflake falls out of this one and gets dragged down it by the current. The last one opens up in the park, and Tracy spins out of it, and she lands the ground in front of a tree, Dr. K rewinds the footage. She stops it right before she hits the tree and zooms in. The group gasps in disbelief seeing Tracy's morpher.

"We should bring her back here and ask her why she ended up here," Scott suggests.

"What about the other girl and," Gem says,

"The electric mouse and the ice colored fox," Gemma adds as she finishes his brother's statement.

"Flynn, you Gemma and Ziggy, will go to the park. Dillon and I will go to the woods to help the other girl. Gem and Summer you two will go to the river to help the electric mouse and that fox." Scott says.

The team nods and leaves the commander center. Flynn, Gemma, and Ziggy get into the jeep. Dillon and Scott get into their cars. Summer and Gem get onto Summer's bike. Then everyone rides off to their particular location. In the park, Rose(Tracy's Venusaur), Suba and Starscream let themselves out of their Pokéballs. Scuba and Rose walk around till they are standing in front of her trainer to protect her. Starscream bends down next to Tracy and gently nudges her shoulder to try to wake her up. Tracy slowly starts to come around, as her vision returns to normal she sees Starscream's face.

"Hey, Starscream," She says.

She slowly gets up, but her right shoulder hurt when she tried to move it. She puts all her weight on her other shoulder as she leans back to sit up against the tree. A few seconds later, Rose, Scuba, and Starscream hear Flynn, Gemma and Ziggy walk up.

"You guys see that huge bird, a mini crocodile standing on two feet, and I'm not sure what that last thing is, too, right?" Ziggy asks.

'"Yes, Ziggy, they must be some of the animal biosignals our scanners picked up." Flynn answers.

Starscream flies over to Scuba and Rose. They see a bunch of flames spilling off of Starscream's wings, green sphere coming out of Rose's mouth; finally, a bunch of rocks surrounds Scuba's body. They jump out of the way to avoid Starscream's Heatwave, Rose's Energy Ball, and Scuba's Rock Tomb attack.

"That was weird, why did they attack us like that," Ziggy asks.

"I think they are protecting the girl," Gemma says.

They get to their feet and slowly approach Tracy again. The trio gets ready to unleash another set of attacks to keep their trainer safe. As the RPM Rangers get closer to her, Tracy sees their morphers on their waits on their belts.

"Scuba, Rose, Starscream, don't attack them. They are Rangers too," Tracy says.

Tracy tries to get up again but drops back down quickly from the pain in her shoulder. Flynn runs up to help her. Scuba steps aside to let him by to help her trainer.

"I'm Flynn, here let me help," Flynn says as holds out his hand.

Tracy reaches out her left hand. She leans forward as Flynn help her to her feet.

"Thank you, Flynn, I'm Tracy. I'm sorry about Scuba, Rose, and Starscream." Tracy says.

"Are their real names Scuba, Rose, and Starscream?" Flynn asks.

"No, they are just nicknames. Scuba is my Croconaw. Rose is my Venusaur, Starscream is a Staraptor." Tracy answers.

Tracy puts Snowflake and Rose back inside their Poké Ball, and they walk over to Ziggy and Gemma.

"Tracy, these are my friends Ziggy and Gemma," Flynn says.

"It's nice to meet you, but I need to find my Pikachu. I call him Quick Draw, and My alolan Vulpix I call her Snowflake." Tracy says.

"Is Pikachu as a small electric mouse," Ziggy asks.

"I'm guessing the alolan Vulpix is that ice colored fox," Flynn adds.

"Yes, have you seen then." Tracy answers.

"Yes, they ended up in a river and got dragged down by the current," Gemma says.

Tracy turns to face Starscream. He steps closer, turns around so she could climb onto his back.

"Thanks for you the information. Come on Starscream. We need to get to Quick Draw and Snowflake to help them." Tracy says.

Starscream unfolds his wings and gets into position to take off. Flynn and Gemma steps in front of him and Flynn says, "Wait a second. I understand that you want to go help them, but you don't where the river is."

"Can you Staraptor carry two people?" Gemma asks.

Tracy nods. Starscream folds his wings back in as Gemma walks around to climb on his back.

"We'll meet you girls at the river,' Flynn says.

The girls nod. Starscream unfolds his wings again as Flynn walks over to Ziggy. Starscream lets out a loud cry, flaps his wings forward quickly, spins around, flies off into the sky, once he is up high enough he hovers Then waits for Tracy to tell him which direction to fly.

"Gemma, which way? Tracy asks.

"To the left," Gemma answers.

"Alright Starscream, go left," Tracy says.

Starscream follows Tracy's command and turns left. He flies at top speed towards the where his teammate is.

Hang in there Quick Draw. We're on our way. Tracy thinks

-Z Crystals and Revenge-

Gem and Summer get to the river. Gem see Quick Draw and Snowflake trying their best to keep their heads above the water. Summer glances a downstream and notices some rapids leading to a waterfall.

"We need to come up with an idea to rescue them before they go over that waterfall downstream," Summer says.

Gem is about to jump into the river. Summer grabs the collar of his jacket and pulls him away towards the trees behind them.

"Gem, you can't just jump in, the current is too strong. I'd end up having to rescue you along with the electric mouse and the fox." Summer says.

"Sorry, but that was the first idea that popped into my head," Gem apologizes.

A few seconds later, they hear Starscream's loud caw as he flies in. They look up and see Gemma flying on the back of a giant bird. Starscream lands in front of them and the girls climb off Starscream's back.

"Thanks for the ride, Starscream," Tracy says putting him back inside his Pokéball.

Tracy sees her best friends in danger. She knew they were exhausted from fighting Weaver of Destiny since they are struggling so hard to stay above the water.

 _Okay, even though Suba just evolved. She wouldn't be able to swim against that current. I could have Scuba and Zion team up. I hope my idea works. Soon Quick Draw is going to reach that waterfall,_ Tracy thinks.

"Scuba and Zion I need your help," Tracy says.

She tosses two Pokéballs into the air. Summer and Gem are shocked to see a purple fox with a gem on its head, and a small crocodile is standing in front of Tracy.

"Scuba, I need to jump out onto that rock and aim and Ice beam towards the water in front of Quickdraw and Snowflake," Tracy says.

Scuba jumps out onto the rock. The RPM Rangers watch in pure Awe as she launches her Ice Beam attack. They see a small dam of ice appear in the river exactly where Tracy told Scuba to aim her move. She jumps on to the rock, bends down and scoops Quickdraw and Snowflake out of the water. As she gets to her feet, Tracy starts to lose her balance and falls toward the raging river.

"Tracy," Gemma shouts.

The next thing the group sees is Zion's eyes glow. A pink light surrounds Tracy Snowflake and Quickdraw. Zion moves his head, and they start to float up into the air. He sets them down on the bank far away from the water.

"Thanks, for the save Zion," Tracy says.

Zion nods. Scuba jumps back onto the shore and runs over to her. Tracy glances at the river to see it destroy the ice dam. Then she looks down at her partner. She sees his cheeks start to spark randomly.

"Gemma, could you hold Pikachu- Quickdraw for a second?" Tracy asks.

Gemma nods. She hands Quickdraw to her.

"Good work you two and thanks for your help," Tracy says.

She puts Scuba and Zion back inside their Pokéballs. Then puts Snowflake inside her Pokéball as well. Afterward, she put them back on her belt. She takes off her jacket. Gemma hands Quickdraw to her. She wraps him in it to help keep him warm as well as dry him off.

"We should head back to the garage," Summer says.

"The garage?" Tracy asks.

"Yeah, that is where our mentor is." Summer answers.

"Do you think she'll be able to help Quickdraw," Tracy says.

"Yes, she is smart," Gemma says.

"Quick Draw needs to get help as soon as he can. Let's go," Tracy says.

"Okay," Summer says.

Tracy tries her best to remain calm as Summer leads to their vehicles. She sees Fylnn and Ziggy standing next to a blue jeep.

"Hey, Scott called and said he is heading back with the other girl - Trisha," Ziggy says.

"Did she mention to him that I was her twin sister?" Tracy asks.

"No," Ziggy says.

"I'll yell at her later, right now Quickdraw needs help," Tracy says.

"Okay, you can ride with us," Flynn says.

"Thanks," Tracy says.

Gemma and Ziggy climb into the back seat and buckle up. Flynn offers to hold Quick Draw while she gets in. Tracy hands Quickdraw to him. After she buckles herself in Flynn places Quick Draw on her lap. She picks him up and puts his head on her chest. He gets in, and the group drives as fast as they can back to the garage.

 _I hope that Gemma wasn't bragging about their mentor's intelligence. Please, hang in there buddy._ Tracy thinks.


	7. Helping Quickdraw

Normal POV

The group pulls into the garage and Summer shows Tracy to the command center. Dr. K walks up to them.

"Gemma told me that you could help him," Tracy says.

"I can; please come with me." Dr. K says.

Tracy sets Quickdraw on the large chair in front of them. Dr. K places the electrode stickers on his cheeks and one on his chest. Then she runs the scanner across his body. They look over at the monitor.

"His internal electricity levels are low. He'll be okay after a recharge." Dr. K says.

"Thank goodness," Tracy sighs.

Dr. K goes over to the computer and enters a few different equations to temporary reprogram the scanner to recharge Quickdraw's electricity levels. The doctor/ mentor to the RPM Rangers nods to Tracy. She runs it across her partner's body again, but this time, the scanner sends several small bolts of electricity from the bulb. After Dr, K turns to off, Tracy smiles when she sees him starting to wake up.

"Pika, Pi," Quickdraw says as he jumps into the air.

"Quickdraw," Tracy chuckles as she catches him in her arms.

She crouches down and gives him a big hug. A few seconds later their touching scene is interrupted when she hears the door open. She stands up and turns around to see Trisha and Scott walking in. Quickdraw climbs onto Tracy's shoulder.

"Hey, sis," Trisha says.

"Trisha, don't try to act all innocent," Tracy snaps

"What did I do," Trisha asks.

"One, you disobeyed orders when I told you to stay at the base. Second, you got us trapped here with no way of getting back to New Tech City. Third, you've put our team at a strategic disadvantage when they don't have a red ranger. They won't be able to form the megazord if they need to. Do you want me to continue?" Tracy answers.

"Not really, since I don't want you yell at me," Trisha says.

"Too bad, we're stranded here because of your actions. I'd hope you'd mature by now - but I was wrong. You're still deciding to act the same way you did when we were fifteen," Tracy snaps.

"One of us has to the brave one," Trisha argues.

"There is being brave, and there is being reckless. There is no reason for me to try to explain it since you won't listen to me," Tracy sighs as she throws up her hands before leaving the room.

"So, you two are twins, which one of you is older?" Dr. K asks.

"Tracy is a day older," Trisha answers.

"So, she was doing what any older sibling does. Looking out for the well-being of the younger one," Dr. K says.

"I know, but she didn't have yell at me," Trisha says.

Tracy's POV

I walk around Cornith. Five minutes later I figure out how to get to the park. I sit down under a tree. I let Zion and Snowflake out so they can play with Quickdraw. As I put their Pokéballs back into my pocket, I see my engagement ring.

 _Michael, I would contact you if I could. Please, remember that you promised me you'd be careful._

I look up and see Scott walk up.

"Hi, I'm Scott. I never got a chance to introduce myself earlier." Scott says.

"It's nice to meet you too, Scott. Sorry about the sibling mess earlier,"

"No need to apologize, I know what it's like to deal with someone who refuses to act maturely," Scott says.

"So, I take it Gem and Gemma are the people you're referring too,"

Scott nods.

"How did you deal with it?"

"After they went into battle against an attack bot and their megazord nearly got destroyed. They realized that they needed to slow down and think things through." Scott answers.

"Scott, I've waited three years for her to come to that realization, and it still hasn't happened yet," I sigh.

"Maybe she just needs a little more time," Scott says.

 _I guess so, but I'm not sure how much longer I can wait._


	8. Z Move Time

Normal POV

Tracy leaves the room she shares with Summer, which she didn't mind getting the chance to get to know Summer better, she goes to the garage. She sees Quickdraw helping Flynn. The blue ranger sees Quickdraw's ear perk up when he hears the door to the lab opening. Then Quickdraw lets Flynn take off the battery charge cables he attached to his cheeks before he leaps into the air. The group sees him do a barrel roll before Tracy catches him in her arms. Tracy looks down at her trusted partner to see he looks tired. A few seconds later Quickdraw falls asleep, so she heads to her and Summer's room. She lays him down on the bed and takes off her jacket to use it as a blanket. Then heads back downstairs. Dillon is the first to noticed the angry expression on Tracy's face as she rejoins the group and says, "Flynn, I think you better run,"

"Why would I do that?" Flynn asks.

"Flynn, I agreed to let Quickdraw help you in all. But, I didn't say you could use him as a jumper box," Tracy snaps.

Flynn lets out a weak chuckle as he stands up and walks over to Tracy. He sees what his teammate warned him about after hearing Tracy's last remark along with her facial expression."I'm sorry Tracy; I got little excited having Quickdraw helping me out,"

Tracy takes a deep breath and counts to ten in her head to calm down. Then places her hands on his shoulder and sees the nervous expression appear on his face, "Relax Flynn I'm not going to punch you or anything. Just try to contain your excitement next time Quickdraw assists you ok,"

"Sure thing," Flynn says.

An hour later Tracy sees Trisha run in follow by Gemma. Tracy chuckles and shakes her head when she hears Scott and Gem complain about how her sister and Gemma beat them back to the garage."Can't you boys be good sports and admit that they were just a bit faster than you,"

"No, we can't because they cheated," Scott says.

"Yeah, Gemma must have told Trisha about a shortcut," Gem adds.

"No, Trisha is a fast runner," Tracy says.

Gemma hands Trisha a bottle of water before she picks up a tortilla chip and bits off the top corner.

Meanwhile, in the city, Tenaya is walking around with and an army of grinders. She is complaining about one of Venix generals calling her sweetheart. After she shoots a laser at the wall to scare some passersby and turns around to ask one of the grinders if she is sweet, It turns its head back and forth in confusion. Tenaya gets frustrated and blasts it in the face.

Back in the garage, the alarm goes off, and the group heads to the command center. They enter and see Dr. K frantically typing at the computer.

"Where is the attack, Dr. K?" Tracy asks.

"That was my line," Scott says.

"Sorry Scott," Tracy apologizes.

"It's fine, so Dr. K what are we dealing with," Scott asks.

"I can't tell yet, but Tenaya is attacking downtown," Dr. K answers.

Tracy's POV

Dr. K gets up from the computer and hands me a GPS Device. I have a strange feeling that my sister is about to ask why she didn't get the GPS. "Trisha, we don't have time to argue about why I got the GPS."

"How did you know I was going to say that?" Trisha asks.

"I guess our twin telepathy thing is much stronger now I guess,"

We arrive downtown. I decide not to morph so I can use a Z move if I had to. Quickdraw jumps off my shoulder and lands in front of me waiting for me to give him a command. Then I hear Dr. K contact us through one of the ranger's communicators, "Rangers, there is an attack bot terrorizing people in another part of the city,"

"Scott, we have to split up. Trisha and I can handle the attack bot. You and the others should deal with this situation. Dr. K, can you forward the coordinates to the GPS?"

"Yes, I can Ranger SPD Red," Dr. K says.

"Tracy, I know you're the leader of your team where you're from, but this is my team," Scott says.

"Scott, Ranger SPD Red is correct, you need to split up it's the best course of action," Dr. K says.

"Scott I'm not trying to take your place, I promise. I'm trying to do what best for everyone in the long run. I know that your team knows the best way to handle these things. All Trisha and I along with our Pokémon are going to do is hold it off long enough for you to deal with this then back us up,"

"Fine, just be careful," Scott sighs.

"I'm not the reckless twin that Trisha, remember?"

"Hey," Trisha snaps.

I toss Starscream's Poké Balls into the air. After he appears, Trisha and I climb onto his back, while Quickdraw jumps onto my shoulder, and I take out the GPS Dr. K gave me and followed it to where the attack bot is. When we arrive, Starscream lands, and we try not to laugh seeing what is coming at us. A robot that has a straw for a mouth and makes that annoying slurping sound people make when they try to get the last drop of pop or smoothie from their cup. Tisha tosses three Pokéballs into the air then Po, Ivory, and Sideswipe appear. Quickdraw and Tidal hop on Starscream's back, and he flies back up into the sky.

"I hate to say this, but Morgana has a better imagination than this venjix virus for creating monsters," Trisha says.

"Yeah, we can handle this without even breaking a sweat,"

"How about we let our Pokémon battle this thing?" Trisha says.

"Sounds good to me. Quickdraw, use Electro Ball. Starscream Hidden Power,"

"Po, use Dark Pulse. Ivory, use Energy Ball. Sideswipe use Ice Beam,"

Sideswipe's Ice Beam freezes Quickdraw's Electro Ball and turns it into a hailstone surrounded by small sparks of electricity. Starscream's Hidden Power and Ivory's Energy Ball pop out of Po's Dark Pulse. We watch the attacks fly towards the attack bot.

 _I'd like to see the Attack Bot survive that,_

We wait for the smoke to clear and we gasp in disbelief seeing that it didn't only survive, but it didn't have a scratch.

"Tracy, I think we need to show this attack bot our Pokemon's full power," Trisha says.

Normal POV

Tracy nod, then put Starscream back in his Pokéball. Trisha puts Po and Ivory back in their Pokéballs. Tracy put the Electrium Z Crystal into her Z ring, and Trisha puts the Icium Z onto hers. Then Quickdraw and Sideswipe stand in front of their trainers. The RPM Rangers arrive to see the girls doing the pose for the Z crystals and the power from it surround Quickdraw and Sideswipe. Then watch Quickdraw use Gigavolt Havoc and Sideswipe use Subzero Slammer. First, the group sees the giant ball of electricity fly towards the attack bot. It makes cracks in its armor. Then they see a block of ice with spikes appear around the bot as the attack disappears it falls over and explodes. Tracy and her sister turn around to see the RPM Rangers demorphed and have looks of amazement plastered on their faces.

"Wow, that was incredible," Ziggy says.

"Thank Ziggy," The Twins say.

Trisha puts Sideswipe back inside his Pokéball. Then everyone heads back to the garage.

~ Z Crystals and Revenge~

Meanwhile, in Megalopolis City, Michael is patrolling the streets with Jasmine. She notices that he wasn't looking out for anything suspicious, so she pulls the car over to the side of the road.

"You're worried about Tracy aren't you?" Jasmine asks.

"Yes, I mean I know she is safe since she has her morpher and her Pokémon team, but there is no way to know where that monster sent her and Trisha." Michael answers.

"She and Trisha are tough and resourceful. I bet they are trying to come up with a way to get back as we speak," Jasmine says.

"You're right Jasmine, let's get back to work I don't want to see how this Kruger looks when he is upset," Michael says.

Jasmine nods and pulls the car back onto the road. They drive around for twenty more minutes before returning to the base. They walk into the command center when Micheal's morpher goes off. He quickly takes it off his belt and opens it.

"Tracy is that you?" Micheal asks.

"Yes, you won't believe this, but Weaver of Destiny sent Trisha and me to a different dimension," Tracy answers.

"How are you able to contact me?" Michael asks.

"Trisha and I met a team of rangers, and their mentor found out how to safely boost the signal without breaking my morpher," Tracy replies.

"Has their mentor figured out to get you two back to our dimension?" Michael asks.

"Not yet, but as soon as she does I'll call you back," Tracy says.

"Okay, just be careful fighting whatever monsters that villain is using to battle against the Rangers," Michael says.

"I will Michael," Tracy replies.

The two hang up. Jasmine places her hand on his shoulder then asks, "So, you feel better knowing where Tracy and Trisha are?"

"Yes," Michael answers.


	9. A Rescue Reunion Part 1

A Rescue Reunion Part 1, - A Double Capture

 **Sorry about the lack of updating this story. I had too many ideas on what was going to happen in this chapter I hope you like what I picked.**

Normal POV

Three days have passed, and Dr. K is still having a bit of trouble figuring out how to send Tracy and Trisha along with their Pokemon back to New Tech City. Tracy is patrolling the city riding on Starscream's back. He lands in the park. She climbs off his back before putting him back inside his Pokéball then starts to walk around.

I hope that Weaver of Destiny doesn't go after Michael to use him as leverage to get me. Tracy thinks as she plays with her engagement ring.

She looks up and sees an attack bot getting ready to attack a little girl. She tosses Rose's Pokéball into the air.

"Rose, use Vine Whip, and help that little girl," Tracy says.

Rose nods and wraps her vines around the little girl's wait. She pulls her back towards Tracy. The little girl turns around to face her.

"Thank you for saving me," the girl says.

"You're welcome, but you should thank Rose. She is the one who saved you," Tracy says.

After the little girl hugs Rose, Tracy asks Rose and Quickdraw to distract the attack bot while she leads the girl to safety. Tracy reunites her with her mom then tells them that they need to get out of the park before things get out of hand. She runs back over to Rose and Quickdraw. The red ranger is shocked to see them struggling to stand up and the scrapes and bruises all over their bodies. She puts Rose back inside her Pokéball. Then tosses Zion's Pokéball into the air.

"Zion Swift," Tracy says.

She picks up Quickdraw. Then turns her attention back to the battle to see that somehow the attackbot manages to send the swift attack back towards her.

"Zion, Protect," Tracy shouts.

Zion creates a barrier in front of them. The Swift attack gets through and hits the trio. Tracy slams against the tree behind her and Quickdraw falls out of her arms then rolls across the ground. Her vision starts to get burly as the attackbot walks up to her. It picks up Quickdraw.

"Put him down," Tracy says.

"I'm afraid you are in no position to make demands Ranger," The attackbot says.

Zion tries to stand to defend his trainer. He collapses and faints. A few seconds later Tracy losses consciousness and hates that her last memory was hearing the attackbot call for some Grinders to bring her to its hideout.

Meanwhile, in Megalopolis city, Jasmine and Micheal are riding around the sector Kruger assigned them to do. A birdlike creature flies in and lands a few feet in front of the car. Jasmine slams in the breaks and the car skids across the pavement. The front bumper taps against the creature and knocks it to the ground. After recovering from the whiplash, Jasmine and Micheal get out of the vehicle.

"Okay, Weaver of Destiny, what are you doing here?" Micheal asks, pointing one of the weapons Jasmine gave him before they left the base at the monster.

"I'm coming to get a barging chip to ensure that your girlfriend will do what I say," Weaver of Destiny replies.

"Okay, first Tracy is my fiancee. Second, what makes you so sure that using me as your barging chip will even work?" Micheal says.

"Since you two care for each other so much she won't attack me if you are my minion," Weaver of Destiny chuckles evilly.

"I'd never work for the enemy or hurt Tracy or any of her Pokemon," Micheal growls through his teeth.

"You don't have much of a choice in the matter, Ranger," Weaver of Destiny smirks, tossing a small disc towards them.

They hear the sound of a timer ticking down as it lands in front of their feet. Less than ten seconds later the duo is engulfed in smoke and feel an intense shock as electricity flows through their bodies. The rangers stumble backward hit their head on the hood of the car before landing unconscious on the street. Weaver of Destiny cackles in delight as walks over to them. He activates his machine opening a portal to Corinth city. He picks up Micheal, tosses him over his shoulder before jumping into the portal.

Back in Corinth, Scott and the other rangers are watching Trisha pace the floor.

"Trisha, why are," Gem says.

"So worried I'm sure Tracy is fine," Gemma says finishing her brother's sentence.

"I know Tracy can take care of herself, but she should have come back by now," Trisha says.

"Maybe we should go look for her to be on the safe side," Scott suggests.

"Good idea," Flynn adds.

"I agree, it will prevent Trisha from making a path in the floor," Ziggy says.

The team gets in their vehicles are about to leave the garage when Zion limps in and collapses from exhaustion. Sideswipe usually doesn't let himself out of his Pokéball, but he pops out, goes over to Zion and nudges the pink fox to wake him up. Trish quickly jumps out of the back of the jeep and runs over to them. She arrives to hear them talking to each other and covers her mouth when she hears Zion tell Sideswipe that an attackbot captured Tracy and Quickdraw.


	10. A Rescue Reunion Part 2

A Rescue Reunion Part 2, - A New Move Learned

Normal POV

Tracy groans as she slowly opens her eyes. Her wrist and shoulder feel like they are on fire as continuous waves of pain flow through them. She looks around to get a feel of her new surroundings to discover that she is hanging from the ceiling by chains. The Red Ranger tries her best to find a way to break her restraints to free herself when she unable to locate QuickDraw. Her heart thumps inside her chest thinking about what kind of pain Weaver of Destiny is putting him through.

Meanwhile, in the lab, Weaver of Destiny smiles hearing Quickdraw's screams of pain as he struggles to free himself from the restraint that is connecting him to the electromagnet. Unknown to the alien, Snowflake turns her body to squeeze through the bars on the cage Weaver of Destiny put them in after the entire team broke free from their Pokéballs to try to help Quickdraw. Scuba tries to use her bite attack to break the bars to free her teammates so they could look for their trainer. The group splits up when the hallway goes off in two different directions. Starscream and Rose go to the right while Snowflake and Scuba go the other way. A few seconds later, Scuba and Snowflake hear sounds of their trainer's groans of frustration enter their ears. The duo sprints towards the sound and Tracy smiles when she sees them outside her cell.

"Snowflake, Scuba, I'm glad you found me. Now let's get to work helping free me," Tracy says.

They nod, and first Tracy has Snowflake freeze the bars on the cell door with her ice beam attack because they are too narrow for Scuba to fit through since she is a little bit bigger now that she evolved into a Croconaw. Snowflake gets ready to use Ice Beam, but Scuba puts her paw in front of Snowflake mouth. The Aloan Vulpix jumps back in surprise and watches Scuba's teeth start to glow then turn to ice. Then Scuba bites down the bars, and they turn into icicles.

"Wow, Scuba, that's amazing you just learn how to use Ice Fang," Tracy praises.

After Scuba's teeth return to normal, she gives her trainer a thumbs up before she uses her scratch attack to break the bars, then she and Snowflake run up to her. This time they work together to free their trainer. Snowflake uses her Ice Beam to freeze the chin connected to Tracy's left wrist, and Scuba uses her Ice Fang to turn the other to ice. Then Snowflake breaks it using Dark Pulse, and Scuba uses her Brick Break attack to destroy the other. Then Snowflake catches Tracy by using her Aqua Tail attack. Once she is safely on the ground, they run up to her, and Tracy hugs them.

"Great work, do you two know where Weaver of Destiny is keeping Quickdraw?" Tracy asks.

They nod and lead Tracy back to the lab. At the garage, Sideswipe helps Zion stand as the group heads to the command center. After they enter, Sideswipe and Zion lay down in front of the computer Dr. K is working trying to locate the signal Tracy's morpher.

"What did Zion say?" Ziggy asks.

"That Weaver of Destiny is back, and he captured Tracy and Quickdraw," Trish says.

"Dr. K, are you able to locate a signal from Tracy's morpher or Quickdraw's energy signature?" Scott asks.

"I'm afraid not, where ever Weaver of Destiny took them. The building must have a security system that prevents our scanner from locating their signals," Dr. K replies.

"So, how are we going to find them now?" Fylnn asks.

"Maybe Eliza can help us out," Trish says.

"How can she do that exactly," Flynn asks.

"Eliza has a needle on the top of her head that she uses to attract and gather electricity," Trish says.

"So if Eliza can attract a large enough amount of stray electricity it could lead us straight to Weaver of Destiny's hideout," Ziggy says.

"As well as my sister and Quickdraw," Trish says.

Trish lets Eliza out of her ball, then everyone except for Sideswipe and Zion heads out to rescue Tracy and Quickdraw. Meanwhile, with Rose and Starscream they are about to head back when Micheal spots them walking past his cell.

"Starscream, Rose," Micheal shouts.

They turn around and go over to Micheal's cell. Starscream uses his Heatwave attack to melt the bars on the cell door. Rose uses her Energy Ball attack to break the chains that connected him to the ceiling. Then Starscream turns to his right extends his wing out and catches Micheal before he hits the floor. Micheal thanks them for their help after Starscream puts him down next to him.

"If you two are here, that means Weaver of Destiny captured Tracy. we have to find her," Micheal says.

The trio turns around and runs down the hall trying to find Tracy. Micheal and Tracy's eyes nearly pop out of their sockets when everyone runs into each other where the Pokémon split off earlier to find Tracy.

"Micheal, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Megalopolis city," Tracy says.

"I was but Jasmine, and I ran into Weaver of Destiny when we were on patrol. Then he tossed a disk at us, and the next thing I knew I woke up in a cell then was rescued by Starscream and Rose." Micheal explains.

"I can yell at you late for breaking your promise to me. For now, we need to work together to fight Weaver of Destiny and rescue Quickdraw," Tracy says.

Tracy and Micheal follow the Pokémon back to the lab where Weaver of Destiny is holding Quickdraw captive.


	11. A Rescue Reunion Part 3

A Rescue Reunion Part 3, - A Big set Back

Normal POV

Tracy puts all of her Pokémon except for Snowflake back inside their Pokéballs so they could rest for a bit while she and Micheal make their way back to the lab. Snowflake jumps up and lands on her trainer's shoulder so she can conserve her energy to help Tracy and Micheal battle Weaver of Destiny and free Quickdraw. They reach the lab and hide up against the wall to the left of the doorway. Tracy peeks her head inside and sees her first Pokémon, best friend, and most trusted partner attached an electromagnet and the evil alien standing in front of it.

 _We can't wait for Trish and the others to show up. I"m not sure how long Weaver of Destiny has had Quickdraw attached to that magnet. He could get sick from being exposed to the field created by it. We need to come up with a plan to distract that alien to free Quickdraw._ Tracy thinks.

Tracy quietly gasps when Micheal grabs her wrist and pulls her towards him.

"Tracy, what's wrong?" Micheal asks.

Tracy tells him everything that she just saw and that they have to free Quickdraw as soon as they can. A few seconds later they hear running footsteps and turn towards the sound to see Trish and the RPM Rangers coming up to them. Tracy shows restraint and doesn't make a Dues ex Machina joke since they showed up just when she and Micheal need them.

"How did you get free?" Trish asks.

"I have a better question, how did Micheal get here?" Flynn asks.

"Trish, Flynn, I'll answer your questions later. Right now, Quickdraw needs our help. He is attached to an electromagnet," Tracy says.

"So, how can we help?" Scott asks.

"I need someone to create a distraction, so Trish and I can free Quickdraw," Tracy says.

Ziggy reminds Tracy that he had teleportation powers so that he can teleport them over to Quickdraw. Tracy thanks him for the suggestion, but she tells him that his teleportation landing isn't very inconspicuous. It would give Weaver of Destiny an opening to attack them before even getting a chance to free Quickdraw. Scott says he and the others could rush in to fight Weaver of Destiny so Ziggy can teleport her and Trish over to the magnet. Tracy knows how strong the alien is, but she agrees to the plan since they don't have a lot of options or time to discuss this any further. Micheal informs the RPM Rangers about the discs that Weaver of Destiny used on him. Gem and Gemma didn't wait for a second to listen to what Micheal is telling them. They just run into the room. Ziggy quietly morphed and they wait for the right moment to teleport over to Quickdraw.

Weaver of Destiny turns around and tosses several discs and spheres towards the duo. Gem and Gemma stumble back when they see several groups of Blueheads as well as Tyranno-Bots standing in front of the alien.

"What are those things," Gem asks.

"Called," Gemma asks.

"The robots are called Blueheads, and others are called Tyranno-Bots. They will keep the two of you busy," Weaver of Destiny answers.

Then Scott and the rest of the Rangers and Micheal run up to stand on either side of the twins.

"Cadet, how did you get free?" the alien asks.

"I had some help from my fiancée's Pokémon," Mike answers.

"That's impossible the Pokémon are still in the cage," The alien says looking at the cage.

The alien gasps in shock seeing the bars were bitten in half and the bottom pieces scattered on the floor. Weaver of Destiny quickly turns his head around to look at the group. "They may have figured out how to free themselves and you. Those creatures won't help you defeat me and help that electric rodent."

"That rodent has a nickname its Quickdraw, and he is my fiancée's best friend," Micheal says.

The blueheads shot their lasers at the team. They jump out of the way, and the RPM rangers put their engine cells into their morphers. Then Micheal takes out his morpher.

"RPM, Get in Gear!" The RPM Rangers shout.

"SPD Emergency," Micheal shouts.

While the Rangers fight off the foot soldiers, Tracy looks over at Ziggy. She reluctantly nods to him, and then she closes her eyes. He presses a button on his morpher. When Tracy opens her eyes, the ranger red's heart sinks when she notices that they are in a cave instead of being next to the electromagnet.

"Ziggy, why did you take us to a cave?!" Trish shouts.

"I'm sorry," Ziggy apologizes.

"Ziggy, I thought you said that your powers were reliable," Tracy says.

"They are, I'm going to try again," Ziggy says.

Trish and Tracy hold onto one of Ziggy's arms. Tracy closes her eyes again. When she hears a demorph sound, Tracy slowly opens them and doesn't see they are back in Weaver of Destiny's hideout. Now they are stuck in this cave.

"Ziggy, why did you demorph?! Now we are stuck here, instead of helping Quickdraw," Tracy snaps.

"Relax, sis, I'm sure that we can still contact Dr. K," Trish says.

"I could, but my morpher is out of power," Ziggy says.

"What," The girls gasp.


	12. A Rescue Reunion Part 4

A Rescue Reunion Part 4, - A cave of Problems

 **Sorry about not updating this story in a long time, I just wanted to reassure that I'm not abandoning it. New chapters may take me longer to write once I figure out what route I want to take the plot once everyone is reunited again.**

Normal POV

Ziggy reminds them that they need to find a way out before they run out of air. Tracy and her sister toss two Pokéballs up towards the roof of the cave. Scuba and Phoenix appear in front of their trainers.

"How is Scuba going to help us?" Ziggy asks.

"Remember, Scuba, is a water type Pokémon, they can smell out water. If Scuba can locate a stream or another source somewhere, we can escape so we can help Quickdraw." Tracy says.

Phoenix growls, and tiny swirls of flames appear in the middle of her back. The trio follows behind the Pokémon as Scuba begins to sniff out the scent of water. The group runs into trouble when the tunnel they're walking down splits off into three different directions.

"Which way do we go?" Ziggy asks.

Meanwhile, at Weaver of Destiny's hideout, Scott and other rangers battled the alien to a standstill. Weaver of Destiny activates his time travel machine. Scott shoots his blaster. The blast destroys it. The portal still stays open long enough to allow the alien to escape.

"Where are Ziggy and the girls?" Flynn asks, noticing that Quickdraw is still attached to the electromagnet.

"We can figure that out once we free Quickdraw," Scott says.

The rangers go over to it and work together to free Quickdraw. Summer catches him before he hits the floor. She cradles the electric Pokémon in her arms. The team rushes to their vehicles and drives off to the garage. After Flynn parks the car, Summer quickly gets out and sprints into the command center.

"Dr. K, where you able to locate a signal from either Ziggy, Tracy, or Trish's morphers?" Summer asks as she lays Quickdraw down on the exam table.

"No, wherever Ziggy teleported them to the minerals in that area must be preventing the scanner from picking up their signals," Dr. K answers.

Sideswipe and Zion dash up to the table and put their paws on the edge of the table. Then close their eyes, point their tails up to the ceiling before moving them back and forth. The rangers and Dr. K are shocked when the sound a bell echoes off the walls of the command center. Everyone ducks and jumps out of the way as electricity begins to fly around the room as well. Dillion gets to his feet and walks over to the Pokémon. He places the pads onto Quickdraw's cheeks, before dropping to his knees in pain. The duo opens their eyes and jump on the table and lie down on either side of Quickdraw cuddling up next to the electric mouse to keep him warm and as comfortable as they can because Quickdraw still has a fever.

"Why did Tracy or Trish tell us that they could do that?" Flynn asks.

"I don't think we should be complaining, Flynn," Dillon groans as he slowly stands up.

"Dillon is right, I'm sure that Zion and Sideswipe were just trying to help Quickdraw," Summer says.

"From the readings, whatever they did. It helped Quickdraw release almost all of the unneeded electricity he absorbed into his body while he was attached to the Elctronmagnet," Dr. K says, running the scanner over Quickdraw's body.

"So, Quickdraw is," Gem says.

"Going to be okay, won't he?" Gemma asks, finishing her brother's question.

"Yes, from all the information, Tracy allowed me to gather on him while they were here. All he needs now is to rest until his fever breaks," Dr. K says.

Tracy's POV

We still haven't decided on what path to take. I'm beginning to get frustrated since we don't know if the others were able to free Quickdraw or weather Weaver of Destiny defeated them. I groan as Trish sprints off down the middle tunnel. We take off after her. Phoenix collapses in front of my feet as she walks over to me. Scuba stops what she is doing and dashes up to us as well. I bend down to carefully pick her up, shaking my head in disappointment. Once I realize that Trish forgot the most important responsibility a Pokémon trainer has - keeping a close watch on their Pokémon and know when to they're getting tired and put them back inside their Pokéball to rest.

"Trish, come back, you need to put Phoenix back inside her pokeball to rest," I shout.

Trish must be too far away or gotten herself more lost by continuing to pick random tunnels hoping they would lead her out of the cave.

"How do we get out of here now, Phoenix was our only source of light," Ziggy says.

"If I didn't send Zion to get help when I got attacked by Weaver of Destiny. He could be helping us because he knows Flash," I say.

A few seconds later, Ziggy and I jump as Rose lets herself out of her ball. Scuba goes back to her original spot once Rose nods to her. Then we watch as the middle of the flower on Rose's back lights up.

"When did you teach Rose how to use Flash?" Ziggy asks.

"I don't remember when I did it, but for now how about we go find Trish before she gets herself into trouble," I reply.

Rose wraps one of her vines around Scuba's left arm. Then Scuba walks down the middle tunnel to try to catch up with my sister. When we reach the end, this time, the path goes off in four different directions.

"Which way should we go?" Ziggy asks.

"Good question, I wish there was a way we could know which path Trish took," I reply.

Pheonix yawns, then I look down to see her trying to curl up into a ball while I'm holding her in my arms.

"Scuba, Rose, stop, we need to take a short break so Phoenix and you two can rest for a bit," I say, as I look around to see if there is a place to sit down so all of us can take a quick break.

"Good idea, if Rose collapses too, we'd be stuck. Here is a bit of good news, the area we're in now is big enough that we will have plenty of air," Ziggy says.

I find a group of small rocks, walk over to them, and sit down. I let Phoenix take her nap on my lap and let out a soft chuckle as she stretches out before yawning again and curling up into a ball before quickly drifting off to sleep. Scuba and Rose come up to me. Scuba tries to jumps onto my right shoulder, but Rose quickly lets go of Scuba's arm and wraps both of her vines around Scuba's stomach to stop her.

"I'm Sorry, Scuba, but now that you evolved, you are too big to ride on my shoulder," I apologize.

Scuba lets out a sad groan as Rose puts her down on the rock next to me.

Normal POV

Trish reaches the end of the tunnel and smiles when she hears the sound of running water. The only problem is due to running off without waiting for her sister and the others she is unable to see where she is going until it was too late. A few minutes later, Trish starts to struggle to keep her head above the water as the current pulls her downstream. Luckily for her, as her energy reserve was reaching its limit, as she slowly slips underneath the water, Jetstorm let himself out of his Pokéball. He puts his neck under her chest, then leaps out of the water. Then Jetstorm lays her down the edge of the stream far enough away so she couldn't fall back in. Ivory let herself out of her ball to help Jetstorm wake their trainer up. Trish coughs as she clears the water from her lungs, then starts to laugh as Ivory continues to lick her cheek.

"Okay, Ivory, you can stop now, I'm awake, and that tickles," Trish says.

Ivory takes a few steps back. Trish slowly stands up and breaths a sigh of relief, noticing that Jetstorm saved her right before she went over a waterfall.

"Thank you for the save, Jetstorm," Trish says, as she takes out his Pokéball.

Jetstorm nods as she put him back into his ball. Trish allows Ivory to stay out as they continue to walk over to where the stream ends, and she spots several ledges scattered along the side of the wall that Ivory could use as steps to get down to the ground.

 _I could climb onto Ivory's back, and we could hop down. No, Trish, you can't leave your sister and Ziggy along with Pheonix alone in this cave. I don't know how I'm even going to bring them here since I found the stream by accident, so my only option is to stay put until they come for me._ Trish thinks, shaking her head back in forth in disbelieve that she even considered abandoning her sister and one her Pokémon.

Tracy's POV

I'm not sure how much time passed, but Phoenix yawns again as she wakes up. She hops down and starts to run away to find Trish. Phoenix uses Fire Fang when one of Rose's vine wraps around her stomach when Rose tries to stop her from running off. After Rose drops her, I make sure that Rose is alright, then I run over to Phoenix and pick her up.

"Phoenix, I know you worried about Trish, but you need to calm down. I know Trish wouldn't want you to get lost in here or get hurt," I say as I try my best to calm Phoenix down.

Phoenix did scratch me up a bit when she struggled to get out my arms, but I didn't get mad at her because I knew she was concerned about Trish. Once she calmed down and Phoenix sees the bite and scratch marks on my arm, she licks them as her way of apologizing to me.

"Don't worry Phoenix, I'm alright, I know you didn't mean to scratch or bite me," I say as I let Phoenix jump out of my arms.

"Do you think Phoenix could track Trish down by trying to sniff out her scent, so we could pin down with path Trish took?" Ziggy asks.

"It's worth a shot. Phoenix, do you think you can track Trish down for us?" I ask, looking down at her.

Phoenix nods and begins to sniff the cave floor. When she picks up Trish's scent, Scuba lets her take the lead. We run after the fire type, and I still have this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach that something terrible happened to Trish.


End file.
